Je rêvais d'un autre Monde
by VERS-L-INFINI-ET-AU-DELA
Summary: Hermione n'est pas faîtes pour ce monde. Elle veut le rejoindre. ONE-SHOT.Très courte.


**Je rêvais d'un autre Monde.**

Je rêvais d'un _monde_ où tout est possible, où personne ne prend en compte votre passé et vos erreurs commises. Où le plus important ce n'est pas ce que vous étiez mais ce que vous êtes. Ce _pays_ où tout étranger est le bienvenue et où personne ne poseras de questions sur ce pourquoi vous êtes venue _ici_. Où vous pouvez être une personne Nouvelle et où toutes vos erreurs sont oubliées. Vous pouvez devenir quelqu'un de complètement différent de ce que vous été avant sans que personne ne vous juge.

Aucun préjugés. Tout le monde égal.

Ce _monde _où Voldemort est un Cracmol, les Elfes de maison ont des droits et son payés pour leur travail, les sang de Bourbes ne sont plus persécutés, les Mangemorts sont juste une création des parents pour faire peur à leurs enfants, les parents d'Harry Potter, Dumbeldore, Sirius, Cédric, Dobby, Maugrey Fo Œil, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin Rogue sont encore en vie, les sangs purs n'ont plus aucun privilèges, Poudlard n'est pas un champ de ruine et a pour directeur Dumbeldore, les rivalités entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n'on jamais existés et où _Lui_ est toujours en vie et à mes côtés.

C'est dans ce _monde _là que je veux _vivre_.

Mais faux être lucide, ce _monde _ n'existera jamais.

Donc c'est pourquoi moi, _Hermione Jane Granger_, décide de mettre fin à mes jours, ici, dans, mon antre, la Bibliothèque il n'y a que là et dans _ses_ bras que je me sens réellement bien. Tous ces livres autour de moi ont le don de m'apaiser et me permettent de m'évader de ce monde pour qui je ne suis pas faîtes.

Hermione relit une dernière fois son parchemin et éclata en sanglots, une dernière fois. Rien qu'une dernière fois, elle pensa à sa vie, ses amis, ses parents. Qu'allaient-ils penser ? Et puis tout d'un coup elle pensa à _lui_ et ses pleurs laissèrent place à un rire, un rire hystérique. On me prendrait pour une folle si on me voyait, pensa Hermione.

Elle allait _le_ rejoindre. C'est ce qu'elle attendait depuis plus de six mois.

Sans _lui, _elle ne vivait pas, non, elle survivait. Tout ce temps, elle était en apnée mais cette lame de rasoir entre ses mains allait lui rendre sa respiration. Quand la lame touchât sa peau, elle tressaillît d'impatience et traça une ligne autour de son poignée. Beaucoup de sang coulait. Sa veine devait être sectionnée. Tandis que la vie abandonnait peu à peu son corps, elle pensa à une chanson Moldu qu'_il _lui avait chantait à l'oreille le lendemain de leur première nuit d'amour, à une phrase en particulier :

_Je rêvais d'un autre monde_. **(1)**

Oui, c'était çà, elle rêvait d'un autre monde. Et elle allait y aller, là dans peu de temps.

Elle allait tous les rejoindre, mais surtout _lui._ Son monde c'était _lui._

Ce fût sur cette pensée que le dernier souffle de vie s'échappa d'Hermione.

C'est Harry qui decouvrât le corps, le lendemain matin. Il lût la lettre et une seule larme coulât de sa joue. Il le savait, Hermione n'était pas faîtes pour ce monde surtout sans _lui. _Oui, Harry Potter savait que sa meilleure amie était tombée amoureuse de Drago Malfoy et que Drago Malfoy était amoureux de sa meilleure amie. Bien sur qu'il le savait, mais il ne disait rien, il observait juste. Il avait bien vu que sa meilleure amie dépérissait depuis la mort de Malfoy. Tué par un_ Avada_ en voulant protéger Hermione lancés par Pettigrow. Personne a part lui n'avait compris son geste. Alors il était le seul à pouvoir comprendre le sentiment de culpabilité et de détresse d'Hermione. Il pris le corps d'Hermione et la fis transplaner avec lui à la lisière d'une forêt où ornait une pierre tombale. _La_ sienne. Il creusât alors un trou juste à côté de la tombe de Malfoy et après un dernier baiser sur son front , il l'enroulât dans un drap blanc, plaçât Hermione et rebouchât le trou. Il rajouta une inscription sur la pierre et après un dernier regard il s'éloignât vers son destin.

_Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger._

_1980-1998_

_L'amour nous offre l'éternité.  
Au-delà de la mort.  
Au-delà des apparences.  
Unis.  
A jamais. _**(2)**

* * *

Bonjour, c'est mon premier écrit, j'avais un crayon dans les mains et j'ai écris, comme çà sans aucune raison particulière, c'était Beau à voir, je vous le dis =D Alors, surtout, ne soyez pas indulgents ! Si c'est de la merde dîtes le, je veux vraiment savoir si je peux continuer à écrire ou non ! Bonne Lecture =D

**Rien **ne m'appartient à part l'Histoire !

* * *

**(1) ** La chanson c'est ' Un autre Monde ' de Téléphone

**(2) **C'est tirés d'un livre de Pierre Bottero, ' Les Tentacules du Mal. '


End file.
